


The Steven Suptic Yearly Melancholy

by StevenSuccDicc (cyanidetxxic)



Series: Alternative Endings – Happiness Is Optional. [2]
Category: Sugar Pine 7 RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cib is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 22:30:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12945393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanidetxxic/pseuds/StevenSuccDicc
Summary: He would catch him staring into space more often. It happened every year in the same month, for as long as he knew him.--Where Cib is a good friend, and Steven really needed that.





	The Steven Suptic Yearly Melancholy

It was always a bit strange. He would catch him staring into space more often. It happened every year in the same month, for as long as he knew him. And for one week during that month, he would leave and come back at the exact same hours, only when he got home he looked way more wrecked than when he left.

 

Cib has always wondered what was up with that, but could never question it. He felt like he would invade way too much in Steven's personal life if he actually asked, so he kept quiet, but as soon as his friend needed him, he would be there.

 

Steven broke his arm when the month came. He just didn't pay attention where he was stepping as he was walking down the stairs from the office and just fell. Thankfully James was there to quickly take him to the hospital.

 

Still, Steven clearly went on autopilot and didn't say more than he needed to, than his lines said. It was a time where he had the videos perfectly planned and his narration was more monotone, but people hardly noticed. He was good at hiding it. Yet Cib knew how far Steven was from being… Steven.

 

The week was inching closer and he wondered if Steven would go this time. He didn't even know where Steven was going. 

 

Until the very last day before he was supposed to go.

 

Cib watched Steven sit beside him on the couch, his fingers twitching as he awkwardly tapped them on his knee, not looking at Cib for a moment. Cib kept silent, being too aware of the tension, the anxiety Steven was giving affecting him too.

 

“I need…” Steven started, his bottom lip trembling while his eyes moved back and forth from the blank spot he was staring at. “I need you to take me somewhere tomorrow. It's very… it's super important.”

 

Cib blinked once, twice, then nodded. “Sure, dude. I'll take you anywhere you need.” he told Steven with a smile.

 

Steven’s response was such a small nod that Cib barely caught it.

 

The next day, early in the morning, they got up and ready to leave, with everything packed from the previous night. He asked Steven twice if he was okay, but he got no answer. Cib could only assume what that meant.

 

In the car, he told Steven he could put any music he wanted, but Steven shook his head and chose to stare out the window. The silence made the tension feel a thousand times worse. Still, Cib wouldn't want to upset his friend more than he already was, so he pushed through.

 

When they arrived, the house seemed vaguely familiar. He couldn't put his finger where he saw the house before. They got out of the car and as soon as Cib was by Steven, he looked at him for a mere moment before his glance fell back to the ground.

 

“Please just stay in the guest room or the living room. Don't follow me.” Steven said, then began walking, quite fast, towards the house. Cib immediately went to follow, but he slowed his pace when he remembered what Steven said. So he trailed slowly behind and stopped in the living room.

 

“She's fucking dead, you piece of shit!” A man, which Cib quickly recognized as Steven's dad, yelled, throwing a bottle of something at the wall as Steven ran to hide into a bedroom.

 

Oh.

 

It didn't take long for Steven’s dad to notice him. “What are you doing here?” The elder glared at him.

 

“I just– Steven invited me!” Cib raised his hands in defence as he spoke.

 

The man sat down in the armchair and sighed. “Do you know exactly why you're here?” he asked and Cib immediately shook his head. “Go to that door and listen.” He pointed at the bedroom Steven just went in.

 

Mainly out of fear of the man, Cib listened, but also out of curiosity. So he silently went to the door and pressed his ear against it.

 

He could hear Steven talking… to someone? He was talking about what happened this year, about SourceFed ending and him beginning Sugar Pine 7. He was talking about his fiancé, about the people he met… about himself. He didn't know what to think of it.

 

“He thinks he's talking to his mother.” Steven's dad chimed in, making Cib move back from the door.

 

“What..?”

 

“His mom’s dead, but he keeps pretending she's alive like the idiot he is. He always does that on her birthday.”

 

**_Oh._ **

 

No wonder Steven was so out of it.

 

Cib chewed on his bottom lip, not saying anything. He looked at the door to the room next to the one Steven was in and walked towards it. The guest room. As soon as he was inside, he locked the door, then leaned against the wall that separated him and Steven, slowly sliding to the ground as he pulled his knees up to his chest.

 

Then he just… listened. Listened to Steven talk, and even to the moments he didn't talk. It was hard to fall asleep at night, but he still managed to get a few hours. He didn't even know how the days passed, but neither got out of their rooms much, other than to bring food in their respective rooms.

 

On the last day, it was mostly quiet at first.

 

“I miss you.” Steven said, near lunch. “I'll see you soon.” He sounded so hurt and broken, and Cib could clearly hear that he was crying.

 

He heard the door open and Cib never moved faster to get out of that room. As soon as he saw Steven, he made his way over to him and wrapped his arms around him when he saw the confirmation that Steven was, indeed, crying.

 

It broke Cib’s heart when Steven began loudly sobbing in his chest, but was glad Steven accepted the comfort.

 

Neither of them paid attention to Steven's dad yelling at them, they just hugged tightly, and even Cib shed a few tears.

 

“Hey, it's okay…” he ended up whispering to his friend. “You're okay, I'm here for you. I'm sure she's glad you talked to her.”

 

Cib could feel Steven smiling, even if in the slightest manner.

 

“Thank you.” Steven mumbled.

 

As they drove home, they listened to loud music, singing along in the most obnoxious way.

  
What was more important was that Steven was going to be okay.


End file.
